The Moons Daughter
by sakusasu92
Summary: Jacob had just stepped foot on the reservation when he smelled the intruder. He immediately turned into a wolf and charged towards the figure staring out at the ocean. Faster than it could turn around he pounced. She was the one.
1. Up Stream

**In this story Jacob never imprints on Bellas daughter. It is a seperate story. Although he still loves Bella, it is after they have graduated high school and Bella is with Edward. Edward has already turned Bella and they are happy together. This is Jacobs happy ending. Dedicated to Jacob. **

He could feel the summer heat through his fur as he ran through the forest remembering everything that had happened within the past few months. Bella had been turned and she and Edward had left to go on their honeymoon, something that still pained him to think about. He was now considered a man by the law although he had long been considered that within the tribe. His father constantly urged him to go out and have fun with his friends, a sign that he must really not be acting like himself.

Although he still loved Bella he had long since given up any hope that she would leave Edward and be with him since she was ofcourse a vampire. However, now he was simply content to know that she was happy. He held no hope that she would come flying into his arms. Now he simply remembered her. She would send him postcards every two days and he always awaited them with excitement, but lately he had been pensive. He felt different.

He didnt know whether it was good or bad, but at times when that feeling bécame too strong, he would turn into a wolf and run into the forest for hours at a time. It seemed that and only that could put him at ease, until he was so tired he could no longer feel different. He had learned to control his wolf and could turn on command although he still couldnt help it when there were vampiresa around, but other than that he could control it very well.

As he walked into the house his father called him into the living room. « Hi dad. Did you need something ? » « No just wanted to see how you were doing. Ive noticed that youve been pensive lately and i thought that we could take a fishing trip up the lake to that place we used to go to when you were litte ? »

« Actually dad. That sounds great. Its been a little hard getting used to Forks without Bella around and now that its summer its even harder. Plus I wouldnt mind some fishing. »

« Great we can go up for two weeks and then come back. Charlie and I have a fishing trip planned in two weeks so itll be perfect. Fishing only to come back and go fishing again. Thats the life I deserve. We can leave now I knew youd say yes so i packed everything we needed»


	2. Free Spirited

She didnt get and although she had to admit when she had been sent to the reservation she had felt angry and betrayed. She really liked everyone here. They were all friendly and had welcomed much how she had expected but hoped they would because if they treated her like she thought they would she would have nothing to reproach her father. She hated meeting new people and she no longer wanted to give someone else the chance to walk out on her like her mother had done.

Of course she knew what they were.. werewolves. They had them on her reservation too. Although she unlike the others had been given the opportunity to have what most considered a normal life. She had attended high school at a private girls school with a brother school. Her father had given her a choice and many had resented her for it but it was something she felt she deserved and everyone on the reservation who wanted it deserved.

She sat on the beach outlooking the ocean pondering how different her life would have been had she not taken the opportunity to pursue her goals, but she had and she was what her father called stubborn as a donkey. Something she took as a compliment. It amazed her how much these past two weeks had changed her. She had been afraid going into a reservation full of werewolves where she might find the « one », but none of the guys seemed to be what she had feared.

In fact they had become great friends in a very short time. They were funny and adventures and in the past two weeks she had come to feel as if she was one of them. There were very few girls her age on the reservation and the ones who were there had heard of her and treated her with hostility. It happened often at her own reservation. Her father had married a white woman but not only that she was foreign. A swiss woman and not of the tribe but her mother had left them when she was 1 year old and she found out the secrets of the tribe.

It was too much for her and although she promised never to disclose them she left in the middle of the night leaving her broken father and a baby girl. Two years later her father had imprinted on an a woman from amother reservation and she gained a mother figure. In fact Stella was her mother. She had been there when she was sick and had boy trouble and many other things. Her father always told her that she was a free spirit just like her mother. She guessed i twas the only good thing her mother had left her along with her eyes.

She always feared shed be imprinted upon when she visited reservations with her father. He was the tribes chief and therefore often travelled to other reservations as a diplomatic gesture. She knew that it was destiny and it couldnt be helped, but she hoped that maybe it just wasnt in her cards to be chosen. She wanted someone to fall in love with her not be with her because of a werewolf malfunction. She had been safe here no one had imprinted on her and she could finally enjoy her summer in piece. She had recently taken a break from her boyfriend Max and was therefore free to enjoy the summer.


	3. Wodden Green

The fishing trip had definitely been something he needed and he couldnt have been happier to have spent some time with his father. They had been somewhat distant lately but now he felt like they were closer than ever. His father dropped him off at the road that led to the reservation because he had promised Charlie that he would stop buy to help with something or other. Jacob thought it would help him get used to being back on the reservation and allow him to look at the stars.

It was a good thing thigns around the reservaiton had been quiet for a while because he wasnt sure he could take much more now. Everything that had happened was enough to last him a lifetime with Bella being turned and everything else. That was definitely something he would miss. Someone to mess up his life a little. It had been to quiet lately and it was something that both relaxed and bothered him at the same time.

He couldnt wait to see the guys. He had heard some of them talking about wanting to have some type of party down by the beach and inviting some of the locals. Although it wast something that was done the elders had been much more lenient since they had achieved peace with the Cullens and since they had all left to go on vacation. It would be nice to meet some people and let loose.

He walked towards the beach hearing someone walking along the shore before he could smell or see them. As he looked from the distance he realized that he or she looked to be short and graceful, but none the less an intruder. HIs wolf senses immediately started blaring and he turned and began running ready to pounce on whoever it was. He took his stance and pounced. He heard a yelp and the hooddie the person had been wearing came off. It was a girl and her face was turned her arms at her sides. He growled. And then she did what he least expected.

She lifted her hand and rubbed his ear. « SHHH its alright. Im not an intruder im here on the reservation. I promise you can confirm it with the others » She said with confidence and sincerity. He looked into her eyes and that was when he felt it. It was a sense of completeness of adoration a compliment to what he had feeling lately but most of all a sense of posiveness and an unexplained desire to keep this woman who he didn{t even know safe from everything. He knew in his mind what had happened he had found the woman he was mean to imrint upon and so he continued to stare deeply into her wodden green eyes.


	4. Questions

She had been so preocuppied in her thoughts that she had barely heard the wolf running towards her and had only fully realized what had happened as she layed on the beach with a massive wolf on top of her. She took time to notice his fur which was silver yet something seemed like a very particular silver. Although he had scared her and was currently on top of her she could feel how gentle he was. He growled but she knew if she didnt let him know she was not intruding he would never let her go. She boldy reached up and touched his ear where he knew wolves like to be touched. She whispered her reassurence and before she knew what was happening he ran away into the forest. She knew he wasnt one of the guys because she had seen them all in their wolf form.

Yet she couldnt shake this feeling that the wolf wouldnt hurt her and that when they had locked eyes he had been able to see inside her soul. She shook her head i twas probably the excess of oxygen. Things like that didnt happen. Love was something you worked hard for and no one could look inside you without your permission. She dismissed it and decided to go back to the reservation. Maybe the wolf wasnt even from the reservation. She would have to warn the others and of course they would get mad at her for going out so late on her own but she had just needed some time alone.

Jacob stared from the distance as the girl walked towards the reservation. She had been fearless and she obviously knew what he was. She was telling the truth. He could that she was distracted as she walked to the reservation. He turned back to his human form and decided to walk to the reservation. He would see about this girl tomorrow. Why was she even her ? Why had his father not told him about it or why didnt he know ? As he walked back to camp he couldnt stop thinking about her. He arrived at his house but he found no sleep that night because his thoughts were filled with the girl he had encountered. He needed answers and he was going to get them and soon.


End file.
